


Shattered Paths #1-Fallen Leaves (WOF FANFIC)

by XStariiqX



Series: Shattered Path's (WOF) [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Language, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStariiqX/pseuds/XStariiqX
Summary: Aloe never expected to have another dragons life on her talons. Not to mention a dragonet's. And here she was, flying across the sea, with Vocal, Hydrangea, BlueFish, Kite, Resin, and Catnip. They were about to do the most dangerous thing attempted. Go tot he heart of The Poison Jungle, and destroy it. Any LeafWing would argue againt destroying the last of trees on Pantala, but Aloe could easily make new forests, with the pack of tree seeds, tied tightly around her neck, held by the tiny snoring bundle of green, Catnip. She sighed, and looked over to Vocal, wondering how the NightWing was feeling.They would touch shore soon, and with the secrets they new, The Poison Jungle would never let them out alive.
Relationships: Aloe(OC)/Vocal(OC), BlueFish(OC)/Resin(OC), Hydrangea(OC)/Kite(OC)
Series: Shattered Path's (WOF) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541836
Kudos: 1





	1. Bundle of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me kill me kill me my first fanficcc!

Aloe knew her tribe was moving. She knew they'd have too soon. With what she knew about the OtherMind, well, it only made things worse for her to think about. She folded her wings to her side carefully, avoiding the longing tendrils of various plants. Nothing startled her in the jungle, nothing scared her. She'd always thought of it as home, hearing the whispers of news spreading throughout the canopy, and through the coarse dirt below. She stopped walking briefly, and closed her eyes, taking in the scents of flowers, and-Wait what? She opened her eyes, scanning the lush undergrowth. _Dragonet? Whats a dragonet doing out here? _She started to panic. Any dragonet out alone-at least, she couldn't smell any parent or guardian nearby-is basically plant food. Aloe rolled her shoulders, plunging into the lush ferns, which scraped against her scales, unusually sharp, as with most things in the Poison Jungle. she continued on, brushing by many vibrant flowers, which all spoke in hushed voices. 

She burst into a clearing quickly, having to steady herself, before falling a steep drop down into a ditch, with a few branches stuttered out here and there. She couldn't see clearly, until her gaze trailed over the object of attention-a small light green leafWing dragonet, clutching for dear life on a branch. Instincts taking over, she immediately folded her wings into a dive, swooping low below the branch, before turning back up, for a straight shot at grabbing the helpless dragonet. As you dart up, the little bundle seemed to have seen you, and startled, rolls off the branch, starting to plummet. _Dammit! _She thought, twisting herself around to dive back down, talons extended. _Almost there, almost there, hold on little dragonet...._ Her talons succesfully clasp around the dragonet, as Aloe spread her wings, gracefully flying back up to the top, and a distance away from the ditch. Once she got to a "safe" spot, though nowhere is really safe int he Poison Jungle, except for the village, but not very long, she sat the dragonet down, and it rubbed open its beady, bright, purple eyes. Aloe narrowed her eyes. "where might your parents be?!" She cried, sitting down, wings exhausted. The dragonet blinked once, and crawled up to Aloe. "Smobby gobby." aloe guessed that meant "Mommy's gone." or something similar. 

And now, traveling with a clingy and noisy dragonet perched on her neck, she ducked through vines and trees, until she made it to the village. _Surely someone will be willing to take care of this bundle of irritation? _She thought, little before realizing she was dead wrong. The dragonet was her full responsibility now, weather she liked it or not.And oh-! She almost forgot that she had to make the trip midway to meet Vocal tonight. Aloe angled her head to face the dragonet. _Okay, Catnip. You can come along for now. _She stopped herself, eyes wide. _What are you thinking?! That's not your dragonet! It probably already has a name! And don't you dare get attached to it! _She shook her head vigorously. "Mobbby." The dragonet said, burying itself further into the crook of Aloe's neck. She rolled her eyes, affectionately. _Stupid little bundle. Better wrap up tight. _She grabbed a few blankets, wrapping them aroudnt he dragonet and herself, packing food items, and a source of light, a small flamesilk bracelet. It had been wrapped in fireproof vines, so as not to harm anyone, but still emit light. Aloe took a deep breath, walked out, and finally, took off for the east coast, the first time, with another responsibility. 


	2. Midway

Aloe soared over an endless landscape of blue, the quiet waves occsionally reaching high, as to lap at her talons. She kept her eyes sharp sighted, scanning the horizion for the first of three islands. Catnip, she decided to finally name the dragonet-was firmly asleep on her back, using her neck as a pillow. This meant Aloe couldn't fly as fast, having tot ake precautions. Which made this trip slower. Aloe pulled out a small feather from her bag, which she used to communicate with Vocal, since it was enchanted with something called "Animus Magic" a recent discovery for Aloe. She held the feather in her hands, closing her eyes. her wings automatically flapped, keeping her airborne, while she slipped into unconsiousness, clucthing the feather. 

_"Vocal? Vocal are you here?" Aloe reached for the familiar voice of Vocal, in the only space where they could communicate, without the long trip. She lashed her tail as the familiar dark purple shape of her NightWing friend appeared. "Aloe! Are you on your way?" She asked. Aloe nodded, and pointed to the dragonet on her shoulder. "and i have company. I found her off somewhere, and named her catnip." Vocal nodded. "Im here, midway. Is anyone following you?" She asked, as she always did. The LeafWing held back a chuckle. "No silly, i make sure no one folllows." _

_"Good. I dont want anyone finding out. especially your mother" vocal shuddered, remembering that encounter. Aloe rolled her shoulders herself, half suprised her mother would even care. "I highly doubt that." She pointed out, stroking the bracelet. "Well, i'll go to let you fly now." Vocal started to fade, dissolving into the black surroundings. _

Aloe snapped mack to consiousness, wings snapping back to manual. She had nanaged to stay airborne while unconsiouss, which is good. She could see the faint outline of the midway island in the distance. _I was out that long? I still have to figure out how time works in this. _she turned the feather over in her dark green talons, before stuffing it safely back ion her primary pouch. She might try contacting Hydrangea soon. Her SilkWing friend would keep her updated on Pantala for the few days shes gone. Touching down on the soft sand of the midway island, Aloe started walking, loving being among trees, not having to worry about carnivorous plants everywhere she stepped. She made her way tot heir usual campsite, where Vocal would be waiting. Catnip started to awaken, turning and tossing on aloe's back. "Smoodle." She hissed, clutching Aloes neck. "Yes, catnip. Well get food soon, as soon as we-" She stopped as they broke out intot he clearing, a burning fire contained int he middles, and dens oneither side. The dark and sleek shape of Vocal could barely be seen. "Aloe! You made it! And...who is this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to constantly update this, hahaha


End file.
